


Ending Page

by Gnothi Seauton (safiradh)



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendzone
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/Gnothi%20Seauton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kalau kau pergi, aku pasti akan menangis."</p><p>.</p><p>"Hanya kau tempatku untuk pulang."</p><p>-</p><p>Ini kisah klasik tentang persahabatan laki-laki dan perempuan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lubnaski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubnaski/gifts).



> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction
> 
> -
> 
> "If we turn the ending page to our novel, what kind of story will it be?"
> 
> © f(x)

_Dear diary_ ,

Hari ini akhirnya tiba. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun dari tempat tidur untuk memulai hari, dengan begitu kuharap waktu bisa dihentikan dan dia akan tetap ada di sini. Aku tidak mau membuka jendela hanya untuk menemukan kamar di rumah seberang sudah kosong tanpa ada lagi pemuda yang biasa melakukan tarian konyol di pagi hari.

Aku mau menghapus hari ini dari tanggal.  Aku mau selamanya tetap kemarin.

Aku tahu keinginanku kekanak-kanakan, aku tahu itu sangat egois. Tapi aku tidak peduli, bahkan walau dia akan membenciku karena itu, aku tetap tidak ingin dia pergi.

Mataku sembap habis menangis sampai ketiduran. Semalam, aku mengunci jendela kamar, sengaja, aku tidak mau dia melihatku dalam keadaan jelek begitu. Dia mengetuk jendela kamarku berulang kali, tapi aku abaikan hingga dia bosan sendiri. Mungkin dia akan marah karena aku mendiamkannya di hari menjelang keberangkatannya. Mungkin dia akan berpikir aku membencinya. Mungkin dia akan menyerah dan memutuskan bahwa ini memang perpisahan yang terbaik untuk kami.

Biar saja. Biar dia tahu bahwa aku memang tidak rela.

 _Diary_ , aku harap aku punya keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu secara langsung padanya. Aku harap aku bisa memandangnya tepat di mata dan mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa aku ingin dia tinggal. Aku tidak pernah bagus dalam hal berkata-kata, tulisan adalah caraku menumpahkan emosi. Tiap memandangnya, semua kata yang ingin kukatakan selalu tertahan di lidah. Aku selalu menyeleksi dengan hati-hati tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut.

Belakangan, aku menyadari ada begitu banyak hal yang aku sesalkan karena tidak pernah kukatakan padanya.

Dia bukan orang yang peka, dia seringkali tidak paham situasi sama sekali. Tapi dia teman paling baik yang pernah ada. Dia orang yang sangat berharga bagiku.

 _Diary_ , aku tidak berani keluar kamar hari ini, aku tidak berani membuka jendela. Aku tidak berani menghadapi hari tanpa dirinya. Aku tahu sia-sia dan percuma saja jika aku hanya menuliskannya di sini tanpa mengatakan langsung padanya, tapi—

 

_Kim Jongin, jangan pergi._

**Author's Note:**

> repost dari AFF, thank you for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> semoga feelnya kembali biar bisa lanjut....


End file.
